Dark and Light
by Treeclaw
Summary: Leafkit and Fernkit are the kits of the now dead Stormflower and Squirrelclaw and have a major destiny in front of them, saying that one will become a darkness to kill the clans. Without any guidance from parents, how will they cope with the destiny that has been laid before them?


Warm, delicate breezes ruffled a young she-cat's pelt as she walked into the unfamiliar surroundings. Her gray colored pelt now sparkled with starlight and her amber eyes were wide with wonder.

"Hello?" She yowled

No response. She began to pad around the area. She noticed the beautiful moon that was almost full. An eerie feeling came around her.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud

The silence continued. She had this weird feeling in her. She didn't feel like she was sleeping at all, but awake. But, she would be in the nursery with her newly born kits. The last thing she remembered was giving birth before she blacked out. She had only faintly heard Deerfeather shout her name as her third kit was born. She continued to pad around and search the new area. The trees located here were fresh with new-leaf leaves and fresh grass covered the area. Everything looked pure silver in the moonlight, even her own fur. A rustle of leaves startled her as she turned to face the noise. Nothing came out.

"Show yourself!" She hissed

A brown furred tom with faint brown stripes walked out of the bushes and faced the she-cat. She couldn't believe this!

"Sq..Squirrelclaw?" She asked

The tom nodded. His green eyes were kind as he walked over to her.

"Hello Stormflower. I'm guessing you know where you are." He mewed

Stormflower looked around. She took noticed of the stars in her fur and Squirrelclaw's, and only one place had cats like this. But, her belly now had a pit of fear in it.

"B..But how?" She asked

Squirrelclaw motioned with his tail for her to follow. She hesitantly did. She couldn't believe this though! Her kits were just born! How could she be in Starclan?

"Squ..Squirrelclaw?" She asked

He glanced at her.

"Why...Why am I here?" She questioned

Squirreclaw sighed. He looked over at the she-cat, who's eyes were full of sadness and confusion.

"You...You died having your kits." He answered

Stormflower stopped suddenly and stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't have died like _that_! She wanted to spend some times with her kits before she died! She felt it hard to move her paws. It felt as though they were stones. Squirrelclaw padded over to her and rubbed next to her. She wanted to push him away, but she felt paralyzed.

"I..I couldn't have...I..I was so ready to watch our kits!" She stuttered to Squirrelclaw

He didn't respond. Stormflower looked at him in utter confusion.

"I couldn't have prevented it. They have a destiny and we weren't in it." He said

She couldn't believe this! Every single kit deserved to know its mother or at least its father! No parents! She felt all her strength leave her, for she began to fall to the ground. She placed her paws over her muzzle and began to murmur..

"No..No no no.."

Squirrelclaw joined her and mewed,

"I'm sorry Stormflower, but this is something you have to know...It is something that no one but we know." Squirrelclaw meowed

Stormflower glanced into his eyes. They began to look distant and as though he was seeing everything.

"_**Darkness exists in one. Countless lives shall be taken and one shall rule them all unless a life is taken from two in**_ **one..**" He announced**  
**

Stormflower's heart began to beat faster. This prophecy couldn't be about her kits...Could it? Her throat began to choke up as her vision became blurry. Squirrelclaw was now a black/brown blur.

"I..I..Is thi..this abou..about them?" She managed to say

"Yes."

Stormflower looked down in shame. Her kits. Her three beautiful kits were in this prophecy and she couldn't even know which one it was. She heard Squirrelclaw get up. She didn't bother looking up to see where he was going. All she could think about were her unnamed kits.

"Come!" He yowled

Who was he talking about? She wanted to look up, but at the same time, she didn't. She just wanted to lay here forever and sulk over her kits. She couldn't even name them. She didn't even know what they looked like! She heard a gentle padding and a new voice joined the area.

"Is she okay?" It asked

It was a she-cat's. But, it sounded extremely high-pitched and young.

"She just joined like you." Squirrelclaw answered

"Hello?" She asked

"Go." Stormflower managed to mew

"Its okay..I'm here-" She began

"**_DON'T YOU GET IT?! I WANT TO-"_ **She began

She noticed that this was a kit. This kit had fluffy black fur and brown stripes, just like Squirrelclaw.

"No..No..no no no.." Stormflower said in disbelief.

"Stormflower?" She asked, "It is me."

"This is one of your kits." Squirrelclaw said

One of her kits had died. Her vision grew cloudy again as she buried her face in her paws.

"Stormflower," She began, "It is okay.."

"No it isn't. You died and your siblings might die because I'm gone. I had names ready for moons. Squirrelkit, Leafkit, Fernkit, and Runningkit. I had three...You would have been Squirrelkit." Stormflower said

"Then that is what she'll be called." Squirrelclaw said

Stormflower looked up quickly. How could her kit gain a name? She was already dead...

"How?" She asked

"We can give names." Squirrelclaw said

He motioned for her to get up, and she did. Apparently, her strength had returned. She followed the two cats across the area into a circular one with a large pool in the center.

"This is our Moonpool." Squirrelclaw mewed

The first question came into Stormflower's mind...

"Can I see my kits?" She asked

Squirrelclaw nodded.

She focused on the pool. She wanted to see her kits and how they were doing. A small picture came into view. Two toms..One pure gray like her. The had gray fur with black stripes.

"Awww..." She purred

Her heart began to ache. She would never be able to play with them. They were still next to her body...Unknowing that she wasn't alive.

"What do you want to name them?" Squirrelclaw asked

"Something nice..The gray one shall be Leafkit. The striped one shall be Fernkit." She mewed

"Fernkit..." Squirrelclaw mewed to the water, pointing toward the stripe kit, "Leafkit..." He said to the other

Stormflower eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was doing.

"They shall know their names now. They got a vision of it and Deerfeather received it too."

"Fernkit...Leafkit. A destiny awaits them that could destroy the clans. They will become strong and will fulfill each part of their destiny."


End file.
